


What are you afraid of?

by Lady_Zri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zri/pseuds/Lady_Zri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent has to adopt Hux at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux blinked off a snowflake and looked up at the overcast sky personally affronted. His right hand typed the numbers into the datapad while the measuring droid completed a second scan of the area delimited by small perimeter spheres. He needed accurate information of the 14 square kilometres plateau. The reports of the three engineering squads, who previously surveyed the terrain, were positive but all of them had different numbers. How could any man build _something_ without being sure if the widest part of the plateau was 3.78546 km or 3.77643 km or maybe 3.78474 km. Let's round it up to 3.8 km shall we?  
Hux scoffed. If you wanted accuracy, you better take the measurements yourself.

It seemed it will be snowing soon, forcing Hux to return to the camp and resume his survey _tomorrow_.  
Natural climate sure was annoyingly inefficient.  
He was _almost_ mid plateau, it had been an _almost_ productive day but snow had cut it short, there were a good four or five light hours remaining. And now those hours will go to waste, related to field work.  
Hux was already booking them for blueprints revision.  
He switched off the datapad and put it inside his coat's left pocket.  
“Recall the spheres,”Hux ordered the droid dryly and turned back. He just had to trace back his perfectly even footsteps for less than five minutes and he would be back at his speeder. Except that he had but taken two steps when the droid chirped a problem: one of the spheres did not return. Hux frowned.  
“It ran out of power?” The droid chirped a negative, the perimeter sphere was still active but couldn't return. Without a doubt the sphere was stuck somewhere. Being this a snow covered forest there was not, almost, a single place where a floating sphere could get stuck. The only option left was that something or someone was holding the sphere.  
“Give me the location of the missing sphere along with the results of the thermal and movement scan,” Hux commanded the droid while taking the datapad out of his pocket.  
Nothing. The results recorded no movements and nothing warmer than trees. The stupid sphere was stuck somewhere. He could leave it there for the night so it could _learn_ to be more careful, but the maintenance crew would gossip around how General Hux lost a most valuable perimeter sphere in a ridiculously small forest.  
“Return to the speeder, I will retrieve the sphere,” He had no desire of doing such a thing but the droid could not do it itself.  
  
The terrain was uneven in the direction of the stuck sphere, it sloped downwards and the snowfall was almost knee deep in some places. Hux cursed inside his head, this was more time wasting than needed be.  
He found the sphere tangled in some root at foot level. Its red lights were still flashing but it was not making any attempt of moving. Perhaps the droid ordered it to stay still to facilitate Hux search. Very well then, he will take it and rush back to the camp to get some paperwork done while the snowing lasted. Hux extended his arm towards the sphere and the tangle of roots transformed itself into some strange looking bird that cawed angrily at him and tried to peck his hand.  
Hux had never seen something like that before, startled, tried to step back but lost his footing and tripped on his own foot thus falling heavily in the snow, sliding downhill until his head hit something hard. It was not a pleasing sound.  
As he laid there, face half buried in the snow, he felt his blood running down the right side of his face . A distant flap of wings barely registered in his brain. Simply _disgraceful_. Of all the ways he had imagined his demise could be, being eaten by a branch-like bird in an unnamed planet would be the most humiliating one, if he indulged himself to such colourful machinations.To die a meaningless dead was infuriating. His vision was blurred and progressively darker, if he could reach his blaster... but his fingers were numb, he could not in fact feel his body at all. Hux would derisively snigger at himself if he could. The snow near his face was losing its coldness, was it because of the blood? Or his conscience was more worried in slipping away than register properly the temperature? The attack of the bird-plant still was not happening. Perhaps it did happen and Hux was not in a condition to know . He was slowly drifting into oblivion free of all sensation except a really unpleasant one that felt like someone was scouring sand paper against his nose. Quite wilfully at that. Was it much to ask to be left alone to die in shame?  
Angry shot open his left eye, as his right one was pressed against the snow and sticky with blood.  
The first thing Hux saw was fur ball. A _ginger_ fur ball, with big pleased blue eyes. It was happy that he were glaring at it? Odd creature. The furry being vibrated contently and proceeded to plop down right beside Hux's mouth and nose, as if its plan was to suffocate him all along.  
As precious air grow scarce in his lungs, the general managed to regain control of his body, quickly enough to push his head upwards and keep breathing. He even achieved a sitting position. The ginger creature beamed at him and nudged at one of his legs with its head. Now it wanted him to stand up?  
  
Hux felt light headed, and if the pool of blood in the snow was to be trusted, he had taken a medium to severe hit. Maybe life threatening. And for what reason? What _reason_ indeed.  
He then focused his attention on his... _saviour_ , a small creature, non humanoid, four legged, long tailed, pointy eared, whose fur was almost the same colour as his hair. And perhaps that was the reason why it saved him. Maybe it thought they were the same species on that assumption alone. Hux smiled faintly, that was obviously stupid.  
“All right, all right I will stand up. Stop the prodding.” And the fact that he was _talking_ with an animal who evidently did not speak basic, was proof enough that he needed medical attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As all cat's servants can relate, being licked in the nose isn't the most pleasant way to wake up...


	2. Chapter 2

Hux tried to get on his feet a couple of times to no avail. He was reasonably certain that he had not lost sensitivity on his legs, as he could felt his trousers and coat getting soaked. The creature circled him eagerly, occasionally nudging him with its head. This behaviour annoyed him instead of providing encouragement. He was trying to stand up, dammit. He needed extra support, something to crutch. But with wood-looking birds around and only one eye properly open made reaching carelessly for a branch quite the endeavour. As undignified as it was, the only option left for him was to crawl all the way back to the speeder.  
He gritted his teeth as his hands lowered to get a firm grip of the snow covered ground. His arms were not shaking. Definitely not shaking, it was the cold, his clothes were wet and dirty. He had to return to the camp quickly and burnt these dirty damaged disgraceful rags.  
Hux made progress slowly, had he slid for a full kilometre? When he stopped to rest a bit, he saw the perimeter sphere just laying there _nonchalantly_. The furry creature approached the sphere cautiously, it glanced alternately from the sphere to Hux's face. What was this thing, friend, foe or food?  
“Neither,” he seethed, clenched the sphere in his right hand and forced the rest of his body upwards. Hux did not manage a completely upright position. He had already wasted enough time, Hux moved forward, staggering towards his speeder, or where he supposed his speeder to be, sphere firmly clasped in his hand and flanked by the ginger creature.  
It was only a five minutes walk and then a ride for less than ten minutes, seven point fourteen minutes flat, to the camp. Just five minutes. When he reached his previous trail of footsteps Hux felt like it had been five days, no matter, he was back in track and there was work to be done.  
  
“Store it,” Hux mumbled tossing weakly the sphere to the droid.  
The droid complied promptly ordering the sphere to float back to its place in the rack.  
The general managed to climb to the seat of the speeder without falling across to the other side. The rest of the journey would be easy. So easy that he could relax and allow his mind to slumber but that was a recipe for disaster. He had to maintain his clarity. Work, he should make a plan to compensate all the time he wasted today. As he was powering up the speeder, his ginger entourage accomplished the wondrous feat of jumping with clinical precision inside of his coat's right pocket.  
  
The arrival of General Hux at camp never went unnoticed. This time was no exception. It took him more time to try to get off the speeder than the gossip of him being badly hurt reached all camp corners and possibly the _Finalizer_. Not everyday General Hux was barely aware of his surroundings. Not everyday General Hux had to be hushed into sickbay. Medical personal fretted all over him, some even exchanged glances when the general's coat reached their hands, heavier than it should, but none of them had clearance to search into Hux's belongings. The coat was hanged instead of folded in a neat square, like the rest of his clothes, as per regulations.  
  
When all the fuzzy creatures took their leave, the ginger guest peeked its head out of the pocket, just enough to take a sniff and make sure it were really alone. Then it got out the warm enclosure of the pocket landing gracefully in the odd feeling floor. After observing carefully its surroundings it padded directly to where Hux was laying, flexed its legs and jumped on the bed near the general's knee. The creature's ears were upwards in attentive fashion, the rhythm of the man's breathing was even, relaxed. He wasn't in danger any more. That was good. His body still felt cold though. Carefully the furry creature trod lightly over Hux's body and curled itself on his abdomen.  
  
Captain Phasma tilted her head slowly, she had quickly taken a shuttle planet side to attest the condition of the General. She had prepared various scenarios in her head and none of them included Hux sleeping peacefully with a... small orange creature splayed all over him. It seemed harmless but no one knew what had happened to Hux. The droid had no record and the ginger could not explain himself when he returned. And there were no mention anywhere in the medical report of such creature.  
“General?” She called tentatively.  
Hux's eyes flew open. Where was he? Why was Phasma here? It was the _Finalizer_? No, to crude and small to be the _Finalizer_ 's sickbay. What time was it? He sat on the bed and felt and unaccounted weight roll down to his lap. The ginger creature looked reproachfully at him. What was it doing here? It was not possible, his mind must be playing tricks on him. It felt real enough tough.  
“Captain. My apologies for disrupting your schedule. Report.”  
“Sir, with all due respect, there is nothing I can report to you. The droid that were with you had no record of what happened to you, sir. When you returned to camp at 1207 hours, you were unable to comment on your situation. A scout party was sent to the last coordinates logged on the droid but reported nothing unusual. Only you know what happened to you, sir. Do you remember?” Phasma pointed her finger at Hux's lap “And if I may ask, what is _that_ , sir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a nasty hit to be certain, for Hux not to remember he had a comlink...


	3. Chapter 3

Hux felt relieved that Phasma could see the creature as well. The answer to the question as what was it doing here, was as mysterious to him as it was to her. Sure as Hell he was not going to ask the creature. He had the vague recollection of speaking to it before but he did it to keep his mind focused on something. Besides, what species was this creature to begin with? Ginger fur in a stripped pattern, two antennae-like whiskers, just above the corners of its mouth, 30 centimetres long at least, thin in their base and progressively wide at the end in a parallelogram shape, they seemed soft and delicate. Without thinking, Hux brushed his fingers against the wider, feathery-like, part. It felt silky and warm. At this gesture, the creature looked confused and surprised but not in an aggressive or fearful fashion, it was more like unexpected happiness. It began vibrating again and cuddled up to his chest. This simple contact felt natural and straightforward gratifying.  
It alarmed Hux significantly.  
“I do not know what it is, Captain. But I owe it my life. As to how did it manage to sneak in here, I do not have a clue either.” Hux answered Phasma's question more to distract himself and avoid caressing any more the creature than to solve her inquiry. “I was surveying area F2-466 then a perimeter sphere got stuck... snatched by _another_ weird creature. A bird, I am not sure if it were actually a bird but it had wings and looked like tangled branches or roots. It lunged at me and I slipped, hit my head at the fall and was barely aware of the epic fight between the two monsters.”  
Phasma smiled inside her helmet, the manner that Hux had to dismiss his faults was so unprofessional and yet, somehow, she always found it endearing. The monster at his lap must be truly mighty to fend off a flying adversary, big enough to try an assault on a human. It surely was worth watching.  
“I am glad that you were able to survive the ordeal, sir. Perhaps a reward is in order; a medical examination, a free meal, an unharmed trip back to its forest.”  
“Sounds good. All of them. After all, it saved the life of a general.”  
Phasma nodded, took the ginger creature by the neck and removed it from Hux's side.  
“Would you like something to eat as well, sir?”  
“That would be lovely, yes. Send a tray to my quarters.”  
“Yes, sir.” Phasma saluted with her free hand and took her leave with a curious and still vibrating orange creature.  
  
Once alone, Hux began dressing himself. How the creature could be here? He was not even sure if what he told Phasma was actually the truth. Either way, the fact remained that he was a clumsy general who tripped on his own feet because a mere branch startled him. It was _humiliating_. No matter the wording, the glaring. Everybody who hears an account on this will poke fun at him.  
  
“The General has regained consciousness and is on his way to his quarters.” Informed Phasma to the group of physicians reunited in the medical supplies room that doubled as staff room. All of them nodded vaguely, their eyes pinned in the furry and unhygienic creature. “This being belongs to General Hux. He wants it checked and identified.”  
  
Hux was barely beginning his examination of the third section of the first set of blueprints when Phasma called at his door.  
“Your meal, General.”  
“Thank you Captain just leave it on...” Hux were interrupted by a ginger fur ball that jumped immediately into his lap the moment the door opened. “What is this creature still doing here, Captain?”  
“Although she is not capable of speech she is a very clever creature, never left my side as if she knew I will lead her back to you, sir, as It seems she took a shine to you, sir. And is indeed a formidable fighter as the medical assistants who examined her discovered after handling her too roughly. The good news is that she is perfectly healthy.”  
“And the bad news is...? Wait, 'she', did you say 'she'?” Hux's eyes darted back and forth between the orange creature, which looked genuinely happy to be with him again, and Phasma's helmet.  
“Yes sir, that specimen in particular does certainly belong to the female persuasion. The bad news is that it will take longer than expected to ascertain her species. Its not listed in the standard or extended catalogue so an inquiry was sent to a full catalogue. We will get the reply in an estimate of four or five standard days.”

The Imperial Catalogue of Life Forms had over a quintillion entries, and was constantly being updated. It listed all known, current and past, life forms in the galaxy. The 'pocket' or standard version of the catalogue had three billion entries, the extended version included almost five hundred trillion entries.  
And this particular creature was not among the most common five hundred trillion species... Hux began to wonder if it was even listed. These were the Unknown Regions after all. Maybe selling it to some collector would help finance a couple more Star Destroyers or even better: speed up the construction of _Starkiller_. But for all this to be possible, the creature must not be in the catalogue. Five days were a long time but it could be worth it.  
“Had it already ate?”  
“No sir.”  
“Well that's half out of the three rewards. I will return tomorrow to the area where it found me and released it.”  
“Yes sir. As I see everything is back to normal, I'll go back to the _Finalizer_ immediately. Do you wish to relay additional orders?”  
“No Captain, just give them your report on the issue and carry on with your duties.”  
“Yes sir.” Phasma saluted and made her exit.  
  
Hux turned off the holoprojector and gazed down to his furry guest.  
“Captain Phasma presumed you may have taken a shine on me, my lady. I wholeheartedly expect that it won't be the case as it would reveal you have an outrageous taste on companions.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hux knew something was wrong. Very Wrong. The orange creature was still with him. In less than 30 hours he would know how profitable was this catch.  
The creature was quiet and mostly non intrusive, save some occasions when she brushed herself against his leg or arm or jumped boldly to his lap. Hux discovered he did not mind these intrusions into his personal space. He would even miss them but it was for the welfare of the Order.  
He even took time to adapt an armband tracker into a collar, which did not please the creature at first and tried to take it off, quite comically, to no avail. When she got tired, looked resentfully at him and trot under the bed. Hux was amused to no end.

The next morning all resentment gone, the creature was curled up over him. Hux got up unceremoniously and the creature rolled to the side with a fresh offence. He smiled at those angry small noises and dressed up, there was a survey to complete. The orange creature observed his preparations while moving her tail slowly, almost exasperated that Hux took so long to get himself presentable. Finally, when he motioned to the door, she jumped to the floor and followed him. Hux first thought was to shoo her away of the door and kept her in the room but he refrained to do so. The creature had a tracker now, she could be retrieved easily no matter where she went.   
The function 'retrieval' was rendered completely useless; she never let Hux go more than 6 metres away from her. Some brows were raised but he did not mention his new entourage nor draw attention to her. And to the second day, the furry orange presence was seen as normal.  
But it was _not_.  
That night, after he finished his report on the plateau and scheduled the start of the construction, double checked and reorganized his assignment list, prioritized tasks accordingly and added new reminders; he took time to review the First Order Regulations. He studied the relevant sections for hours. No. There were no article related to 'pets', neither to prohibit nor allow it. So... he could keep her, whatever she was, but why would he wants to do such a thing? The ginger creature was to be sold to the highest bidder, getting credits was more important... She looked him on the eye, perfectly on cue.  
Besides, she could not live properly aboard the _Liberator_ now, could she?  
The creature sensed his uneasiness and jumped to the desk to rub her head against the hand he had his head resting in.  
“Think it through, no more basking in the sun, no more rain or snow or gales... it's actually an improvement weather wise but the food could be better.”  
She brushed her head against Hux's and climbed his arm unto his shoulders, where she laid down comfortably.  
“All right, do not complain later. I did warn you.”  
  
“Welcome back aboard, General.” Greeted Captain Phasma on the hangar. He nodded and walked past his welcome parade, pleased in its perfection. And then, she happened, Hux could 'hear' the eyes of the officers he just passed, darting to his... guest. She wasn't impressed.  
“Any news on the subject, Captain?”  
“Not yet, sir.”  
The creature followed Hux, somewhat intrigued about the slippery floor that was not wet nor snow soft, the presence of the military was not her concern. Hux went straight to the bridge as usual. Along the way, the ginger guest got distracted with messenger droids and 'hunted' one, knocking it out its wheels, then she jumped on another. They were hard and not tasty but fun to tackle.  
“Stop that, it's hindering efficiency.”  
She glanced up innocently at him.  
“Stop _that_ too.” Hux crouched and moved the creature away from the droid, picked it up and urged it to be on its way. As the droid scurried away, the creature readied herself to give chase.  
“Don't...” Hux began his warning but she looked briefly at him and gave chase anyway. This mutinous behaviour perplexed and bewildered Hux. It was the first time in a long time that _someone_ disobeyed him.  
The nerve.  
“Stop right there!” yelled angrily.  
The creature, the droids, the officers, the patrols, the technicians. All froze in place.  
He rose slowly to his full height and strode to the place where the creature was watching him, he picked her up quickly and strode back towards the bridge.  
The ginger creature vibrated pleasantly and looked rather smug in the General's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux was followed everywhere, meetings, inspections, rounds, mess...  
  
What was that? It had a First Order emblem at the neck but, it could not be a 'pet' could it? Of course not, it must be something else. Something else entirely. A weapon? Food supply? Had it a rank? Was an officer? But it was glaringly obvious an 'alien'. So it must be a pet. The General had got himself a pet. A pet of all things, and a cute one at that.  
  
The temptation to chase courier droids was high but Hux was glaring at her constantly and obviously she was feinting nonchalance, for the time being.  
A standard day went by. She was bored to tears in his meetings, then she decided to skip on the second one and went exploring on her own. This new place had almost no landmarks, it was easy to lose one's way. She was lots and enjoying it.  
Her wanderings took her to the training area where she observed the drills for a while. After the exercises finished she stretched and walked near Captain Phasma, sat at her feet and looked up. Phasma smiled briefly, this creature was smart indeed.  
“Please wait a moment, I'll return you to the General's side.” The creature moved its ears back and forth and 'smiled'.  
  
Hux hadn't noticed the creature's absence, as absorbed as he was with the details of the construction. But at the end of the meeting he almost panics. This realization made him stop on his track. Why would he be worried about... some creature? A creature that could be causing strife on his ship... who knows where. The tracker. He opened his datapad and proceeded to the location of the signal. In a corridor he meet Captain Phasma and the ginger creature ran to his encounter, happily rubbing herself on his legs.  
“Your guest was safe on her tour, sir.”  
“Thank you Captain... any casualties?”  
“None sir, all is clear.”  
“Good.” He tried to keep his face as expressionless as always, but it was possible a rogue sign of relief flashed by. If that was the case Phasma did not acknowledge it and even changed the subject.  
“Sir, if I may suggest, you should take a break and eat something.”  
“Yes, let's go. I would like to discuss new patrol routes and duties.”  
“Yes, sir.” Would these new duties include taking cure of the creature on her explorations? Protecting the courier droids? It was note worthy that Hux took interest on something not _Starkiller_ related. Maybe the creature was necessary for the General as a mean to relief stress. But if the creature was unknown to most in the galaxy, she was worth a fortune. Funds for the Order or a companion for the General, which was most valuable? Which more necessary?  
The Captain knew the right answer but would the General acknowledge it? She could try to 'fudge' the results of the query but Hux would know eventually. And possibly these thoughts were somewhat not exceedingly loyal... or maybe they were.  
  
The results of the query reached the General's hands unadulterated. Hux did not know what to make of them.  
The creature was a Shadow Cat also known as Coeurl and Displacer Beast and was believed to had gone extinct about three thousand years ago. The creature napping in his lap was worth the galaxy.  
The report also said that it was an extremely dangerous, aggressive and territorial being. Razor sharp claws and fangs. A pair of tentacles capable of stunning their target or in occasion even kill it.  
Hux was having a really difficult time believing all that while looking at the ginger furball, tail and 'tentacles' curled around its body. He caressed the furry head with a finger, then two, it was soft and warm. This was not a dangerous creature at all. This was an unlimited amount of credits. All belonging to him. With them, his ambitions could be fulfilled.  
  
The next few days, the General was positively radiant. Most attributed it to the progress on _Starkiller_ , some other to the soothing influence of the ginger pet. That status meant that the Shadow Cat was not only the General's pet, most officers had taken a liking to her, not the slackers thought. The creature had an uncanny knack to find people eluding their duties and lead Hux straight to them.  
Life on the _Finalizer_ was looking bright until the notice of the imminent arrival of the Master of the Knights of Ren.  
Hux interlaced his hands, why such a personage grace him with his presence? The cat moved her ears sideways, attuning herself to Hux's discomfort, something 'bad' was about to happen.  
  
Hux prepared an imposing display, this 'wizard' was coming to his domain, and he will make certain that fact get through the Knight. The cat was left behind in his quarters. Locked. As if a mere lock could stop her for wandering at her leisure. But the General felt at ease knowing that she won't be interrupting his welcoming parade for the Knight.  
  
The Master of the Knights of Ren turned out to be a tall, broad shouldered, masked man. The formalities were short and formal. Both men were putting a show for the other and both men were unimpressed.  
“I will show you to your accommodations, then.”  
“My quarters you mean. Of course, I do not need reminding you, General, that I am co-commandant of this vessel.”  
“Certainly not 'Ren', come this way.” Hux tried not to smile when the Knight had to reaffirm his rank and not to frown at the disrespectful undertone of the words 'this vessel'. “You will find out that 'this vessel' has some differences regarding older cruisers.”  
“All are the same to me but I'll humour you this time.”  
“Why thank you, this way if you may.” This jerk. Would it be too difficult to poison him? Would it be too obvious? Would someone care? Could he read his mind? Hux actually smiled this time, that would be lovely.  
He was not idle since the notice of the arrival of the Knight appeared on his datapad. Hux investigated all he could about these... shams. Their powers were limited, just smoke and mirrors. A display of gradeour for the lesser minded.  
No doubt the Knight was here to... spy on him. To reassure the Supreme Leader that his loyalties were in the right place and of course if that was not the case to kill him and usurp his work. So much of the loyalty the Supreme Leader spoke of was just for show. Well he had a show of his own.  
  
“All the same.” Remarked the Knight at every turn. Until an orange creature appeared mid corridor, ignored the Knight and greeted the General in her usual fashion, brushing against his boots.  
“As I said earlier, here are differences.”  
“Your pet?”  
“My guest.”  
Without a doubt the face behind the mask had an incredulous look. “Right.”  
For an uncomfortable lapse of time both the Knight and the Shadow Cat locked their gazes... and the Knight moved away first, visibly annoyed. She looked radiant at Hux, and the General was greatly pleased, he picked her up. She was so hard working, and relentless and smart and very much capable of shooting down the ego of the Master of the Knights of Ren. The name came naturally to his lips,  
“Lady Millicent allow me to make of your acquaintance this... 'gentleman', Master of the Knights of Ren. He will be 'honouring' us with his presence for the time being.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =^^=


End file.
